Firebrush
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Title taken as it's the FictionAlley ship name for Fred/Hermione. A collection for the 5 Drabbles Competition on HPFC. The drabbles are in no specific order.
1. I Knew I

**Title:** I Knew I  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Fred/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 297  
 **Summary:** Hermione wants to reminisce.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - Object - Blanket

 **Fanfiction Writing Month:** July Event - Character Versatility - Fred Weasley

 **Ultimate Battle Competition:** Single Accessory

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Reminisce

* * *

Hermione snuggled under the blanket. "Do you remember when you first fell in love with me?" Hermione asked, staring at Fred with a somewhat dreamy expression.

Fred raised his eyebrows, holding her close. "Feeling up for a bit reminiscing, are you?"

Hermione nodded. "Please. I knew I loved you when you sent me that letter while Ron was being a prat with Lavender. With the words you said, you made me feel so beautiful, so worthwhile. And it made me see I was focusing on the wrong Weasley and that there was a better one for me.

Fred kissed her forehead, breathing in her sweet scent. "I have you beat. I knew I loved you when you were a third year. I felt a bit like a pervert since you were so young, but I didn't hate myself too much because my love was still pretty innocent then. Only when you were older did my love become more adult."

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not going to yell at you for loving me when I was thirteen. But why then? We barely talked so what was so special about that year?"

"I saw how loyal you were to your friends, how much you stood behind Harry and did whatever you could to protect him, even when he didn't _want_ your protection. How could I not fall in love with you?"

"That's so sweet," she breathed, kissing him gently on the lips. "I'm glad I finally saw you."

"Me too," Fred agreed. "Can't imagine being forced to watch you get married to Ron."

"That's something you'll never have to worry about. I love you, always and forever."

Fred's answer was a deep kiss that made Hermione's toes curl. It really was the best answer he could have given.


	2. Picnic

**Title:** Picnic  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Fred/Hermione, Daniel (OC)  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 280  
 **Summary:** Hermione has a fun day in the sun with her family.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - Event - Picnic

 **Fanfiction Writing Month:** July Event - Character Versatility - Male OC

 **Ultimate Battle Competition:** Single Accessory

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Quill

* * *

"Mummy, watch me now!" a loud voice yelled.

Hermione placed her quill and parchment down and watched as Daniel was lifted up above the ground on his kid broom. Fred was close by in case Daniel fell.

Hermione cringed, her own fear making her want to get up and demand Daniel get down and then take the broom away. She knew that wouldn't go over well with either her husband or son. "Very nice, sweetie," Hermione praised, doing her best to sound encouraging and not scared.

Fred looked over at her, a knowing glint in his eyes. Then he looked back at Daniel. "Danny, why don't you take a break? I think it's time for the food portion of the picnic."

"Okay, daddy."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief once Daniel's feet were touching the ground.

Daniel ran over to the blanket and started digging through the food, pulling out his sandwich and crisps.

Fred came and sat down next to Hermione, taking the quill and parchment away before she could pick it up again. "You can do this later."

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into Fred. "Thanks."

"I know how much you hate brooms and heights, but you can't stop him from wanting to fly."

"I know." She nodded. "I had to get used to it with Harry and Ron, and I'll get used to it with Danny. It'll just take time." She tilted her lips up for a very welcome kiss. "Let's eat."

Fred kept one arm around her while the other reached for the food, and the small family of three enjoyed their very first picnic, one that was sure to be the first of many.


	3. Chains

**Title:** Chains  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Fred/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 286  
 **Summary:** Hermione has chains around Fred's heart.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - Song - Chains by Nick Jonas

 **Ultimate Battle Competition:** Single Accessory

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Strength

* * *

The strength of the chains almost made Fred want to keel over. _Almost_.

He had never thought he'd love someone so much. He never thought anyone, except maybe his twin, would have so much power over him.

Merlin, he never thought he'd get married. He always thought he'd be a permanent bachelor along with George, and they'd share the flat over the WWW forever, never to put girls above the other. He sure was an idiotic fool back then. He was clueless.

When he fell in love with Hermione, everything he believed changed. Suddenly, the sun shone brighter when Hermione was by his side. He lived to hear her laugh. He ached all over when she was sad and did everything he could to bring happiness into her life.

And now, here they were.

As she walked down the aisle in her white gown, her beautiful brown hair done up in a fancy style, Fred felt those unexpected chains tug at his heart.

When she reached him, he held out his hand, and her smaller hand slid easily into his, their fingers interlocking like their hearts did years earlier.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Weasley?" he softly queried.

Her smile was so breathtakingly stunning "More than ready."

And as they faced the Lord that was marrying them in the magical way, their families and friends overlooking the happy couple, Fred was once again thankful for the chains.

Although his life didn't turn out the way Fred would have planned it, he'd never regret that Hermione had bound him so tightly to her. After all, no one else in their right mind would put up with Fred's antics, so he knew just how lucky he was.


	4. Pregnant

**Title:** Pregnant  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Fred/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 282  
 **Summary:** Fred gets the shock of his lifetime.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - Emotion: Shock

 **Ultimate Battle Competition:** Single Accessory

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Table

* * *

Fred leaned against the table, his shock evident as his eyes widened impossibly further. "W-What?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm pregnant." It was stated simply, knowing that Fred would be ecstatic once the shock wore off.

"We weren't trying..." he trailed off uncertainly.

"I know, but remember that day when I was so sick that I was pretty delirious with my fever."

Fred nodded.

"Well, I kind of forgot to take my contraceptive potion and when I got healthy again, you wanted to celebrate my recovery." She didn't say anything else, but she really didn't have to. The implications were clear.

"We only did it twice," he feebly argued.

She crossed her arms and smirked. "Well, according to muggles, it only takes one time to get pregnant."

Fred moved to sit on the chair but missed it and ended up on the floor. "Ow."

Hermione kneeled on the floor and crawled over to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Surprised."

"Obviously," she sardonically said. "Anything else you want to add to that?"

"I'm going to be a daddy."

"In about 8 months. Are you happy?"

He looked down into Hermione's loving brown eyes. "Very. It might have not been expected but since when have we ever done something that was expected of us?"

Hermione laughed and threw her arms around Fred's neck. "I love you," she murmured into his shoulder.

He took her chin so their eyes could meet. "Show me."

When their lips touched and they laid on the ground together, their hands moving in a synchronized symphony, one both were extremely familiar with, they completely lost themselves in each other. After all, Hermione couldn't get pregnant again.


	5. Normality

**Title:** Normality  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Fred/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 311  
 **Summary:** A normal night inn the household  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - Smell: Wet Clothes

 **LIFE Game Challenge:** Prompt Used - laundry

 **Ultimate Battle Competition:** Single Accessory

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Frozen

* * *

Hermione wrinkled her nose as the smell of wet clothes hit her nostrils as she took the laundry out of the washer. This was her least favorite part of the household chores, but if she did this, Fred cooked dinners. And considering Hermione's lack of skill in the kitchen, laundry was the best option for her.

Someone came up behind her after Hermione put the clothes in the dryz and she stood frozen. Years of being involved in a war made Hermione cautious, even in her own home. As familiar arms wrapped around her, she relaxed, though

"Almost done?" he asked, breath soft in her ear.

"Yes. Thankfully," she said, leaning into him and letting all of her anxieties melt away.

"Good. Danny wants you to read him a story from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. And frankly, I do too. I love listening to you read."

Hermione sighed happily. "Let's go then."

They found Daniel already in his room under the covers, the book open on his lap.

"You picked out a story I see."

"Here, mummy."

Hermione took the book and got comfortable on one side while Fred laid on the other side of their son. She looked at the page and said, "'The Fountain of Fair Fortune.' Good choice."

And the three of them laid together as Hermione began one of Daniel's favorite tales. Daniel helped along the way when Hermione pretended to not know a word and Fred put in his own commentary.

And when they kissed Daniel goodnight, Fred and Hermione held hands all the way to their own bedroom. And when they were under the covers, Fred's hand inching towards Hermione's chest, she decided it was as good a time as any. "Guess what, Fred?"

"What?" Fred murmured, his lips only inches from hers.

She smiled beatifically. "You're going to be a daddy again."


End file.
